THE DARK ANGEL
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: The Dark Angel, SeKaiLu!


_**The Dark Angel: Eternal Boy**_

**Created by Kim Chaerin**

**Cast: Sehun, Kai, **_**and others**_

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama Eternal Girl dengan berbagai perubahan yang disesuaikan.**

**Happy reading….**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair, typo bertebaran... mian ne^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku bertemu dengannya di malam musim semi ketika ia genap berusia 20 tahun…**_

"Hiiiy… tuan! Tuan!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada mayat di depan pintu rumah?!", ujar seorang namja paruh baya dengan sebuah tongkat yang membantu kakinya berjalan. Raut wajahnya yang keriput dan cenderung sangar tampak kaget bercampur marah ketika melihat sekujur tubuh tanpa nyawa tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu rumahnya. Sang pembantu yang menemukan mayat tersebut pertama kali hanya berdiri agak menjauh di belakang sambil menggigil ketakutan.

"Dasar menyusahkan! Sudah mati tetap saja membuatku susah", rutuk namja itu lagi. Tanpa rasa takut ataupun jijik ia mendekati tubuh itu, melihatnya tajam, tak ada rasa belas kasihan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya-

Dan

_**DUK**_

Sebuah sepakan kecil ia daratkan pada salah satu bagian tubuh mayat.

"Nenek, panggilkan Chen dan suruh dia membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Aku tidak ingin dituduh macam-macam", ucapnya sarkastik sambil berbalik kembali memasuki rumah megahnya.

"Ba-baik tuan. Jonginie, kau tidak boleh melihatnya! Segera tutup jendela kamarmu dan tidur!", teriak nenek yang tiada lain adalah satu-satunya pembantu rumah tangga di rumah tersebut. Orang yang baru saja diteriakinya itu adalah cucu tunggalnya. Seorang namja bersurai cokelat eboni dengan rambut yang selembut sutra dan paras yang manis dengan pipi yang semakin berisi, Kim Jongin.

"Menyebalkan! Setidaknya jangan mati dengan cara memalukan seperti itu!". Ucapku datar dan menusuk dengan sebuah seringaian mematikan saat seseorang dengan rupa yang sama dengan tubuh yang terbaring dibawah sana tampak kebingungan.

Rohnya melayang tanpa tujuan dengan aura gelap…

"Aku dikirim untuk menghampiri para manusia yang berhati busuk. Meskipun kau mati bukan karena dibunuh, kau tetap akan ke neraka"

"Ka… kau- iblis?!", ucapnya tersendat karena ketakutan.

"Pergilah ke neraka sana…. "

Dan hanya sekedip mata saja, roh orang tersebut hilang, tersapu bagaikan debu jalanan. Begitu juga dengan secarik kertas yang berada ditangan kiriku.

Kertas yang berisi nama dan penyebab kematian seseorang.

Dengan kertas itulah, aku melakukan tugas utamaku.

Menjemput manusia busuk menuju ke kehidupan setelah kematian.

Membawa roh mereka masuk ke dalam neraka.

"Dasar sampah!", umpatku kesal.

"Huh! Kenapa semua yang akan kujemput berhati busuk? Hah, ya. Karena aku memang ditugaskan menjemput orang-orang seperti mereka"

_**GREP**_

Sontak aku berbalik cepat saat merasakan sesuatu memegangi pergelangan kakiku.

Aku tersentak kaget sekaligus kebingungan saat bertemu sepasang mata bulat jernih yang memandangiku berbinar dan polos disaat bersamaan.

_Eh?_

_Lho?_

_Bagai_-

"Wooah… aku benar-benar bisa menyentuhmu ajjushi…!", pekiknya senang.

"Kau… kau bisa melihatku?", tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

_Bagaimana bisa bocah ini menyentuhku?_

Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa melihat dan bahkan menyentuhku. Kudengar ada beberapa orang yang memiliki intuisi tajam-lah yang mampu melihat kaum seperti kami. Akan tetapi- baru kali ini ada orang yang menyentuhku dan justru merasa senang.

"Tentu saja ajjushi. Aku sering melihat orang-orang seperti ajjushi. Melayang kesana-kemari. Tetapi baru kali ini aku bisa menyentuhmu. Ajjushi- kenapa kau bisa terbang? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna hitam pekat? Keren sekali. Ajjushi pasti bukan orang biasa"

Mataku membulat mendengar penuturan bocah yang kini sudah melepaskan pegangannya dan memasang sebuah senyuman simpul yang bisa kupastikan bukanlah sekedar senyuman kosong tanpa makna yang sering kujumpai pada manusia lainnya. Binar-binar matanya dan senyumannya, semua perkataannya bukan rekayasa.

Kali ini dia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bicara pun baru pertama kali. Heheheh… ajjushi kaget?", tanyanya dengan cekikikan geli.

_Anak ini-_

_Kenapa ia merasa biasa-biasa saja saat bertemu sosok aneh sepertiku? _

_Dia bahkan tak merasakan ketakutan ketika menyentuh dan berbicara denganku. _

_Ia ini sebenarnya-_

_Kenapa?_

"Jonginie! Kan halmeoni sudah bilang, tutup jendela kamarmu sayang"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi menemukan sosok mayat itu pertama kali tampak menghardik bocah ini.

"Sedang ada masalah di depan rumah dan mungkin akan timbul sedikit keributan. Jonginie tidur saja ya. Jangan lupa tutup jendela kamarnya. Angin malam tak baik untukmu sayang"

"Ne halmeoni", jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar sesaat setelah nenek pembantu itu menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Nenek tadi pembantu di rumah ini kan?"

"Ne ajjushi"

_Ajjushi lagi?!_

Aku menghela napas berat dan kembali memasang seringaian mematikan yang terkadang dibilang menyebalkan oleh sesama kaumku,"Kalau begitu sebagai hadiah karena telah menemukanku, aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Umur sang pemilik rumah ini tak akan lama lagi… jadi katakan pada nenek itu untuk mencari pekerjaan baru"

Kulihat ia tertegun

"Apa maksud ajjushi?", tanya dengan suara bergetar.

_Ck!_

_Manusia memang seperti ini..._

_Perasaan yang mereka miliki hanya akan membuat diri mereka lemah._

_Menyedihkan_…

"Maksudku- kakek itu akan segera mati. Dan ia akan pergi ke neraka"

Yah... sang pemilik rumah ini akan segera mati dalam waktu singkat. Ia adalah salah satu roh yang akan kuhantar ke neraka. Bukan hal yang mustahil bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Orang yang segera meninggal akan mengeluarkan aroma yang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Begitu juga dengan sang kakek.

Aroma tubuhnya yang sempat tercium - cenderung berbeda dengan aroma tubuh bocah dan nenek tadi.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kakek akan mati?! Ajjushi jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Sepasang bola mata yang tadi menatapku dengan berbinar kini terlihat basah. Wajahnya yang cerah dengan sebuah senyuman simpul kini berganti dengan raut cemas dan ketakutan.

"Kakek adalah orang yang baik. Dialah yang memberikan kami tempat tinggal. Jangan bilang kalau dia akan mati! Hiks"

Dan sebuah isakan mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kakek yang kau bilang baik tadi, entah sudah berapa orang yang dibunuh olehnya. Ia meminjamkan uangnya yang melimpah pada orang-orang yang kesulitan finansial dan meminta pengembalian uang dengan bunga yang sangat tinggi. Kakekmu itu bahkan tak segan-segan menghabisi orang yang tak mampu membayar kembali pinjamannya. Keluarga orang-orang tersebut juga diperlakukan demikian"

"Dia takkan bertahan sampai musim semi tahun depan. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap mencari tempat tinggal baru bersama nenekmu"

"…."

Bocah itu terdiam.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Selamat tinggal"

"Bagaimana kalau kakek menjadi orang baik? Dengan begitu, kakek tidak perlu mati kan?!", untuk kesekian kalinya bocah kecil ini membuatku tertegun.

_**Nama bocah itu adalah Kim Jongin.**_

_**Dialah satu-satunya anak manusia, seorang namja yang bisa menyentuhku…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ajjushi ingin menanamnya bersamaku?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau tanam? Dan berhenti memanggilku ajjushi. Tampangku yang seperti ini tak sesuai dengan panggilan ajjushi yang kau berikan", protesku sambil ikut-ikutan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Kalau bukan ajjushi, lantas aku harus memanggil apa?"

Jongin balik bertanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

"Apa saja yang penting jangan ajjushi"

"Huah! Cacing!", pekik Jongin heboh. Dengan cepat ia berdiri menjauh dari tempatnya semula dan meloncat heboh sambil menunjuk seekor binatang kecil tanpa tulang yang bergerak-gerak dengan sebuah sekop kecil yang tadi pegangnya.

"Cacing? Kau takut pada cacing dan tidak takut padaku?!"

"Huaah…. Ajjushi tolong buang! Huaahh…."

"Baiklah…"

Dan cacing itu pun enyah dari pandangan Jongin.

"Cacingnya dikemanakan ajjushi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil ajjushi. Dan soal cacing- bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang untuk dibuang?!"

"Hei!"

Sebuah bentakan membuat kami berdua kompak mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Nampak seorang namja paruh baya yang tiada lain adalah sang kakek pemilik rumah sedang berjalan mendekat dengan raut wajah kerasnya dengan nenek pembantu yang berdiri di belakang dengan mimik sedikit takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di halaman rumahku?!"

"Tuan, tolong maafkan Jongin", ucap nenek pembantu yang berlari kecil mendahului sang tuan menghampiri Jongin yang tubuhnya sedikit belepotan tanah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan siapapun bermain di depanku!"

"Tapi tuan- akar umbinya"

"Akar umbi?!", sela kakek itu sambil menarik kasar sebuah akar umbi yang Jongin pegang."Kau pikir kau bisa menumbuhkannya?! Buang sampah ini!", teriaknya lantang sembari menendang kuat sebuah ember berisi akar umbi lainnya.

Bocah ini sedikit tercengang mendapati reaksi demikian dari kakek yang ia bilang baik hati. Matanya bergantian menatap nanar akar umbi yang berserakan di tanah dan juga punggung sang kakek yang mulai menjauh.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menolongnya? Kau tak perlu berbuat apapun untuk kakek itu. Ia bahkan bersikap kasar seperti tadi. Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja dia mati?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itupun keluar dari mulutku.

"Eomma dan appaku sudah meninggal. Karena itu aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kakek atau siapapun juga mati!", dan setelah menjawabku, Jongin berlari dengan tangisan yang pecah.

_Jongin… sudah memahami makna sebuah kematian. Dia tahu bahwa dia takkan bisa... bertemu dengan yang sudah mati. Kepedihan karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya… itulah kepedihan yang melekat pada dirinya dan ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi…._

"Wah... daebak! Jadi bocah manis itu bisa melihat setan? Berarti dia bisa melihat malaikat sepertiku juga?!"

_Oh tidak- suara ini…_

"Taemin hyung?"

"A-apa? Jangan melotot begitu padaku. Aku tidak berbuat salah kan?"

Sungguh, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terbersit saat melihat salah seorang sosok berbeda kaum dengan sayap putih bersihnya terbang mendekatiku.

"Yah Oh Sehun!"

Ck!

_Ia menyebut namaku lagi…_

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus minta tolong padamu?", umpatku pelan tanpa memandangnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Taemin hyung, bisakah kau… menumbuhkan bunga yang ditanam bocah tadi?"

.

.

.

_**Pada awal musim panas, bunga tulip tumbuh bukan pada musimnya…**_

"Kakekk….. Kakek… Kakekkkkkk…. Tulipnya! Tulipnya tumbuh kek! Aku ingin memberikannya pada kakek!", pekik heboh Jongin yang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa sekumpulan bunga tulip dalam pelukannya. Tanpa merasa sungkan, bocah itu memberikannya pada sang kakek yang terdiam dengan banyaknya bunga yang ia terima.

"He-ini"

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi?!"

"Selanjutnya aku akan menanam bunga matahari kek", jawab Jongin yang sudah bersiap menggali tanah dengan sebuah sekop kecil.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat seenakmu!"

Dengan langkah lebar sang kakek menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku punya banyak bibit bunga kek. Memangnya kakek benci bunga?"

Mata renta kakek membulat penuh saat Jongin menuangkan beberapa bibit bunga matahari ke dalam sebuah lubang yang sama.

_**SET**_

Sekop kecil yang berada ditangan Jongin pun berpindah cepat pada sang kakek yang lantas mengambil posisi jongkok yang sama dengannya.

"Sinar matahari adalah nyawa bagi bunga ini. Jaraknya harus dibuat lebih jarang lagi"

"Kakek tahu soal ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini anak keluarga petani. Sial, aku harus membeli tanah yang lebih subur lagi!"

Saat itu aku yang berada lumayan jauh dari mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah senyuman lebar yang akhirnya tersungging manis di bibir bocah itu. Di halaman yang gersang… secara perlahan… bunga-bunga pun mulai bertumbuh. Sampai suatu hari…

"Apa kau menyukai uang, Jongin?"

"Uang?"

"Dengan uang, kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan. Sebenarnya Ini rahasia. Namaku yang sekarang ini bukanlah nama asli. Aku membeli identItas orang lain. Dulu aku banyak berbuat kejahatan. Aku bahkan mengubah wajahku. Dengan uang, seGalanya bisa dilakukan. Mungkin karena itulah aku tak bahagia"

"Aku- lebih suka bunga daripada uang"

Hanya sesaat sang kakek termangu dengan jawaban polos dan apa adanya dari namja berusia 20 tahun yang menatapnya lembut.

"Oh… jadi begitu rupanya", akhirnya sang kakek pun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan sang bocah bernama Kim Jongin.

_**Aku lebih suka bunga daripada uang…**_

_**Aku tak tahu kata-kata yang lebih indah dari itu…**_

_**Tapi yang kutahu **_

_**Takdir yang sudah digariskan tak akan berubah…**_

.

.

.

"Eh..!? Tuan bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak punya seorang kerabat pun. Aku tak peduli pada perusahaanku tapi rumah dan asset ini tak punya pewaris. Jika aku meninggal, aku akan mewariskannya pada Jongin"

"Tapi Tuan…"

"Jangan bilang begitu! Kakek tidak akan meninggal. Jongin akan menemani kakek"

"Ah- benar juga! Aku bicara terlalu jauh", sang kakek dan nenek pembantu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin yang singkat namun tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Bocah itu tak berubah dari awal aku bertemu dengannya. Ia selalu menolak dengan teguh dan sedikit emosi jika ada orang yang berbicara mengenai kematian. Jongin masih bertahan dengan apa yang ia pernah katakan padaku saat perjumpaan awal itu.

Ia akan mengubah sang kakek menjadi orang baik sehingga kematian tak perlu menjemput sosok yang sudah memberinya tempat untuk bernaung.

.

.

.

"Ajjushi hitam?!"

"Huh! Lagi-lagi kau membicarakan hal yang aneh Jongin. Aku bosan!"

Dua orang namja akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggung mereka dengan maklum.

"Semua orang mengataiku aneh. Aku tak punya banyak teman. Ajjushi punya teman? Siapa nama teman ajjushi? Oh yah nama ajjushi siapa? Waktu itu kita belum berkenalan secara resmikan? Namaku-"

"Berhenti berbicara panjang lebar Kim Jongin. Semua orang melihatmu dengan risih", ucap sang malaikat bersayap hitam.

Jongin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya kesal, dengan kedua kaki yang dihentakkan bergantian. Sedangkan sosok kasat mata ygn sedang berdiri di hadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tak ia sangka jika bocah ini bisa merajuk juga.

"Akan kuberitahukan namaku. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau ini rahasia diantara kita berdua. Janji?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat,"namaku Oh Sehun"

_**BRUK**_

Tubuh Jongin terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Sehun- sang malaikat bersayap hitam-. Manik matanya menatap lembut pada sosok bocah yang sekarang ia gendong bridal namun tak lama matanya berubah dingin dengan aura mencekam saat melihat sosok namja asing lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jongin tadi.

"Sial! Kemana anak itu? Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba?!"

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam benak Sehun.

_Apa hubungan namja itu dengan Jongin?_

.

.

.

Sepoi angin yang berhembus memainkan surai lembut sang pemilik sepasang sayap hitam yang kala ini berdiri tak jauh dari sosok namja paruh baya yang sedang menyiram bunga. Secarik kertas yang berada di tangan kirinya sedikit kusut akibat cengkraman kuat.

_Aku tahu… meskipun dia kembali menjadi orang baik, dosa-dosanya selama ini tak bisa diampuni. Bocah itu pasti akan sedih_.

"Hoohh … Sehun! Tak kusangka kita berjumpa lagi!"

Sehun berdecak malas melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya kini ikut-ikutan berdiri bersisian dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari hyung?"

"Eh? Aku?", Taemin menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri,"Tentu saja untuk bekerja. Hari ini, seseorang akan mati di sini", Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taemin yang menunjuk kearah sebuah rumah megah yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikunjunginya. Mata tajamnya membulat kaget setelah menelisik lekat guratan serius yang ditampakkan Taemin yang kini berjongkok dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya. Kedua sosok malaikat berbeda warna sayap dan kepribadian ini berdiri bersebelahan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"ANDWAAAE!"

Sebuah teriakan menyentak lamunan Sehun dan Taemin.

Malakat bersayap hitam pekat itu langsung mengepakkan sayapnya cepat saat mendengar pekikan teriakan yang sumbernya tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

_Suara Jongin…_

"Sehun-ah…. Tunggu!", Taemin terbang mengikuti Sehun yang sudah melesat duluan.

"Kubilang diam bocah bodoh!", seorang namja dewasa yang memakai topi hitam tampak membungkam paksa mulut Jongin dengan tanpa henti mengumpat. Namja lainnya yang berkacamata bahkan sudah mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Jongin yang meronta hebat dibalik rerumputan tinggi.

_Tidak!_

_Tidak!_

_Hentikan! _

_Hentikan!_

Sehun berlari kearah Jongin yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan dirinya dari kedua namja dewasa itu. Namja manis yang biasanya tersenyum simpul dan polos kini wajahnya bersimbah airmata dan matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Sehun tanpa mengetahui jika seorang namja yang tadi membungkam mulutnya sedang mengarahkan moncong senjata laras pendek kearah punggung Jongin.

"Tsk! Mati saja kau disini"

_Tidak!_

"Sehun ajjushi!"

"Hentikan!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

_**DOOOR!**_

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

"Kakek… ", panggil Jongin lirih dengan suaranya yang serak. Tubuhnya membeku saat indera penciumannya mencium aroma anyir yang pekat,"Kakek… hiks"

Kertas nama yang memuat jadwal kematian kakek Jongin sudah lenyap sepersekian detik yang lalu.

"Kek…. Kakek bangun!"

Tubuh namja renta yang sudah melindungi Jongin dari terpaan timah panas kini merosot jatuh dan tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah. Bocah ini lagi-lagi menangis histeris apalagi ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan roh kakek itu meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat saat roh sang kakek tersenyum simpul untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi bersama sosok malaikat bersayap putih bersih lainnya.

Bersama Taemin.

"Tidak! Hiks. Tidak! Kakek jangan pergi… ku mohon"

"Jongin… hei!", tanpa sadar aku berlari mengejar bocah itu.

"Ajjushi! Tolong kakek… hiks… Kakek meninggalkanku…", isaknya perih dalam dekapanku. Baju yang kukenakan basah karena airmatanya.

"Ajjushi… Ajjushi… tolong"

Sungguh aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya lagi.

Aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian sang kakek yang sudah digariskan sedemikian rupa.

"Kau hebat Jongin. Kau sudah menyelamatkan kakekmu. Karena itu jangan menangis… jangan menangis lagi", ujarku sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

Bocah itu menerima warisan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar dan menyumbangkan setengahnya ke tempat-tempat yang membutuhkan. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah tersebut dan sejak kejadian itu kekuatannya untuk melihatku pun perlahan menghilang.

"Lagi-lagi kau disini, Sehun"

Aku mengerling malas mendapati penampakan Taemin hyung yang selalu saja berkeliaran didekatku.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku!", ucapku datar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah yang selama 9 tahun ini tak pernah absen kudatangi.

"Namja manis itu- bagaimana keadaannya sekarang yah? Tak terasa sudah 9 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu"

_Yah- 9 tahun…_

Selama 3 hari sekali dan setiap hari pada musim semi, aku selalu berkunjung ke halaman rumah bocah itu. Semakin lama, semakin banyak bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangannya. Aku ingat dia pernah berkata bahwa ia lebih menyukai bunga daripada uang.

"Hey Sehun, apa bocah manis yang kau sukai itu sehat?"

"Yah... sehat", jawabku pelan tanpa menggubris kalimat ' bocah manis yang kau sukai itu'.

_Aku tidak bisa membantah perkataan Taemin hyung._

_Karena kenyataannya, aku memang menyukainya… entah sejak kapan_

_Padahal kaum sepertiku, tidak seharusnya memiliki hati dan juga perasaan…._

_Tetapi bocah itu…_

_Lagi-lagi karena bocah itu, aku mengalami sesuatu yang berbeda…._

_Sesuatu yang lebih hangat…. _

"Hey hey Sehun- namja itu siapa?"

"Dia- Luhan"

"Luhan?!"

Xi Luhan lengkapnya.

Namja yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah megah dengan seorang anak yeoja mungil disampingnya. Keduanya menenteng sebuah bungkusan besar berwarna biru dengan pita emas.

"Eomma!", pekik si yeoja mungil yang langsung menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya pada seorang namja dewasa lain yang sedang menyirami beberapa tanaman bunga dengan selang air.

"Kau mengagetkan eomma eo… Kau juga Lu ge…", sungut namja itu sambil mematikan kran air dan mencium gemas pipi yeoja mungil yang tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kado miliknya.

"Apa ini?", mata bulat nan jernihnya berkedip-kedip bingung namun tak lupa menerima bungkusan besar itu dan mulai membukanya….

"E?"

Mulutnya membulat penuh saat melihat isi kado yang diterimanya tadi…

Sebuah boneka malaikat…

"Bagaimana eomma? Suka? Kupikir hadiah ini sangat kekanakan tapi kata appa, eomma sangat suka boneka malaikat. Karena itu aku membuatnya sendiri", ucapan si yeoja mungil barusan membuat kedua namja dewasa itu saling melempar senyuman.

"Eomma suka sekali… Terima kasih. Boneka malaikatnya imut sekali", ujarnya dengan mata berbinar bahagia sambil mendekap boneka tersebut setelah sebelumnya kembali melayangkan sebuah ciuman singkat di kening si yoeja mungil.

"Ng… tetapi, kenapa semua malaikat sayapnya putih?"

"Eh? Habis eomma, malaikat warnanya putih kan? Benar tidak Luhan appa?", namja lain yang dipanggil pun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sembari menepuk puncak kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

"Padahal dulu, aku pernah bertemu seorang malaikat bersayap hitam kok", ujarnya pelan dengan wajah tertunduk….

"Yah sudah… tak apa-apa. Ayo masuk ke rumah…. Hari sudah terlalu sore. Kalian berdua bisa masuk angin"

"_Jongin…. Kim Jongin…."_

Baru selangkah saja tiba-tiba namja berparas manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Jongin sayang, ada apa?"

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa"

.

.

.

"Dia tidak bisa melihatmu lagi Sehun?", tanyaTaemin hyung menyentak fokusku yang sedari tadi tak beralih dari sosok manis yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumah.

"Aku ini- bukan seorang malaikat Jongin…", ucapku datar,"Seharusnya iblis memang tidak boleh terlihat oleh manusia"

_Jongin-ah…_

_Kau adalah seseorang yang abadi untukku…_

_Kau adalah namja abadi yang ada dalam hatiku…_

"Hyung, jika bocah itu menemui ajalnya nanti…. Tolong jemput dia…."

"Hei Sehun!"

Panggilan Taemin hyung sama sekali tak kupedulikan.

"_Sehun ajjushi…!"_

_Jongin-ah…._

_Aku- tak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi…._

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

End

.

.

Maaf… gak karena nyaris sebulan kah Chae menghilang? Chae sedang menghadapi beberapa masalah dan cukup beberapa readers yang tahu. Awalnya Chae pengen comeback awal bulan ini, tetapi tiba-tiba ada kedukaan. Harabeoji-nya Chae meninggal hari Minggu kemarin. Ditambah lagi berita Jessica eonnie – lagi-lagi salah satu role model fav Chae secara mendadak dikeluarkan - serta beritanya Luhan oppa. Karena itu molor dan ngaret sampai detik ini. Anggap aja ini fanfic pemanasan sebelum bener-bener update yang lainnya. Kemampuan menulisnya Chae menurun drastis. Masih menunggu update-an yang lain kan? Chae mohon bersabar yah…dalam waktu dekat ini Chae bakalan publish semuanya. Chae minta maaf kalau ceritanya gak banget.

Review please…

Chae, Jongin, Yifan, Taeoh, Jessica eonnie, Luhan


End file.
